Unexpected
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Percy needs to as Athena an important question, and what is Annabeth hiding from Percy?


**AN: Don't own Percy Jackson**

"Can I marry your daughter? Is that really all you're going to say?"

"Pretty much. What would you say?"

"I would say, Athena I, Percy Jackson, wishes to marry your daughter Annabeth."

"Thats just a fancier way of saying, can I marry your daughter?"

"Yeah, but it's a nicer way of saying it."

"It doesn't matter how I say it, Grover Athena will still say no. She hates me."

"Percy, she doesn't hate you, she just hates your dad."

"And me, son of Poseidon. I'm a spitting image of my dad now. When I talk to her, she doesn't see me she sees my dad."

"Well, you need to remind her, your Percy Jackson not Poseidon, and you want to marry Annabeth."

"I'm kinda nervous, Grover."

He pat my shoulder. "You came this far, Percy. No turning back now. You can do it."

I turned to him. "Will you come with me?"

"No way! Do you know who's in there? Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite. You're on your own!"

"Thanks, Grover," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better you have Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, in there and she's on your side. Just don't get nervous and ask her to marry you."

"I won't," I said.

"Good luck, Percy. I'll be waiting for you out here and—Hey! Apples!" Grover took off running after the lady pushing a cart of fruit.

I walked up the steps and into the throne room where Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite were sitting and talking. I stepped inside, the door closed and all three of them looked at me. Here goes... Something...

"Athena," I started confidentally, "I need to ask you something."

"What?"

I nervously looked at Aphrodite then back at Athena. Then Aphrodite, then Athena. Aphrodite, Athena, Aphrodite, Athena, Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite."

She looked at me. Aphrodite is very pretty, I thought.

"Percy?" Athena said questioningly.

I looked at Athena. Here it goes... "I would like to marry... Aphrodite." Wait. What did I just say?

Artemis tried to stifle her laughter, Aphrodite was blushing, and Athena... I couldn't tell if she was shocked or confused, but she was thrown off.

"I thank you for your proposal, Percy," Aphrodite said. "I have to say no, but you can ask one of my daughters, they'd be happy to accept."

"Uh... Thank you," I said my face completely bright red. "Bye."

I left the throne room completely embarrassed. I was relieved when I saw Grover eating apples. I walked over to him shaking.

"How'd it go?" Grover asked.

"Remember when you told me not to ask Aphrodite to marry me?"

"Yeah."

I pat his shoulder and walked away...

* * *

><p>"Wait... You told Athena you wanted to marry Aphrodite?" Grover said when we got back to camp.<p>

"Yes," I said still blushing.

"I wonder what would happen if she said yes."

"Annabeth would kill me."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Try again tomorrow."

"Hopefully you won't mess it up."

"I won't."

I walked back to my room and laid on my bed. I felt completely stupid. I can't believe I said I wanted to marry Aphrodite. Just gives Athena more of a reason to hate me.

"Percy, are you in there?" It was Annabeth.

"Yeah, come in."

Annabeth walked in and hugged me while I laid in bed. She felt my forehead.

"Your warm. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Annabeth."

She laid beside me in my bed and started drawing on my chest with her fingertips. "What did you do today?"

"Just hungout with Grover," I said. "You?"

"Trained. Just trained. That's all I did. I'm so tired."

I rolled on top of her and lowered my lips to hers, kissing her again and again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck as she struggled underneath me.

"Percy! Stop I'm too tired for this."

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too but—Percy!"

"Just relax, Annabeth. Let me do all the work."

"Okay, but not too rough."

I grinned and started kissing her everywhere...

* * *

><p>"Percy! Wake up!"<p>

I woke up to Grover pounding on my bedroom door. I wiped my eyes and looked beside me. Annabeth was gone. I wonder when she left.

"Percy, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah! I'm getting dressed, I'll be out in a few minutes."

I started getting dressed. I thought about Annabeth. She is never here when I wake up. She's always gone before morning, but I might see her at breakfast, though.

When I had my clothes on, I checked myself in the mirror. I looked okay, except for my ruffled hair and a strange sweet flower and fruit smell. I brushed it off and went into the hallway where Grover was.

"What took you so long, Percy?"

"I was..."

"And what's that smell?" Grover started sniffing the air, then he turned to me. "Its coming from you, Percy." He started smelling me. "Are you wearing purfume?"

That explains the strange flower and fruit smell. "I don't think so."

"It smells firmiliar. I think I smelt it before. It smells like..."

"Hey, guys."

"Annabeth!" Grover said happily turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled. "I'm happy to see you too, Grover."

"Annabeth, Percy smells like you."

Annabeth started to blush. "I guess my perfume rubbed off on him. What are you guys doing today?"

"Hangout," I said.

"Aww, that's too bad, Percy," Annabeth said rubbing my chest. "I wanted to spend the day with you. Just you and me."

It was very tempting, but Grover saw where this was going and started dragging me away, apologizing to Annabeth and saying how busy we were...

"Sorry, Annabeth but me and Percy have guy things to do. Bye!"

I looked back at Annabeth. She was staring down at the floor very sad. I wanted to go back and talk to her but we were already outside.

"Grover, what was that for?"

"Percy, I had to get you out've there. You were staring at Annabeth as though she was Aphrodite."

I shrugged. "They're both pretty, but I think Annabeth needed to tell me something."

"She can tell you tonight, but remember Athena..."

A few kids from the Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite Cabins were watching us. Grover thought for a second then started again

"You need to go to Athena and ask her a certain question. A very important question," he said emphazing "important."

I nodded. "Yes, a very important question."

"Yes, let's go to Mount Olympus... Like now." He started dragging me away from the giggling kids.

"You know," I said when we were away from the kids and heading to the stables to get a pegasi, "I could just marry Annabeth now and I probably wouldn't hear anything from her mother." We lead the pegasi outside and got on their backs.

"Not really," said Grover as we flew through the sky towards Mount Olympus. "Knowing Annabeth she would want her mother there so she could give her away. And besides Athena would smoke you before Chiron says, 'You may kiss the bride.'"

I sighed as we landed outside the throne room. "Theres the Throne Room. Should I really try again?"

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid this time. Good luck. I'll be waiting out here for you."

I walked into the throne room where Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite were. They turned to me. I walked up to Athena. I decided not to focus on Aphrodite.

"Athena, I need to ask you something..." I couldn't help but notice how much Athena looked like Annabeth. I pictured Annabeth, then blurted out.

"Would you marry me?" Wait. Did I just ask...

"No!"

Athena angrily burned my shirt and sent me flying out've the throne room. I landed next to Grover. He held out his hand and he helped me stand up.

"How'd it go this time?" Grover asked.

"Remember when you told me not to do anything stupid?"

"Yeah."

I pat his shoulder. We got on the pegasis and flew back to camp...

* * *

><p>"Wait. You asked Athena to marry you?"<p>

We made it back to camp and were now putting the pegasis back in the stables. I started walking back to my room with Grover following next to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry she looked just like Annabeth."

"Obviously. She's Annabeth's mother." **(AN: Lol)**

"I don't know if I should try again," I said when we were standing outside my room.

"Just try again. You can do it. You're the son of Poseidon."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, Percy."

"Goodnight, Grover."

I walked in my room and laid on my bed still wearing my singed shirt. For some reason, I was really tired and just wanted to sleep. Before I could close my eyes and fall asleep, I heard loud knocking at the door.

"Percy, it's Annabeth could I come in?"

I couldn't say no. "Yeah."

The door opened and Annabeth walked in. She laid beside me, and kissed my cheek. She looked concerned.

"You look tired."

"I am tired," I responded.

"Long day?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Training."

She smiled. "Take it off. You don't want to get your bedsheets messed up."

I took off my shirt and Annabeth laid her head on my chest. She drummed her fingers nervously on my chest, like she did last night. I tiredly brushed her hair, and I felt her tense up against me.

I sighed. "Annabeth, are you all right?"

She hesitated before saying, "I need to tell you something, Percy."

"What is it?"

Annabeth looked at me and gave me a kiss. "Nows not a good time." She got out of bed.

I sat up. "Whats not a good time? You can tell me."

"I know that, Percy." She walked to the door.

I wondered why she was leaving right now. She looked upset. As if something has been on her mind. I figured she was upset because I haven't asked her to marry me yet. For awhile Annabeth used to ask me, when we'll get married, but lately she hasn't brought it up at all.

"Annabeth, wait!" She stopped and looked at me. "Annabeth, are you... Are you breaking up with me?"

She sighed. "I love you." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I ran my fingers through my hair. I been so obsessed trying to ask Athena if I could marry Annabeth, I lost all focus on who mattered the most... Annabeth.

I laid back down, and closed my eyes. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll tell Athena I want to marry Annabeth, and tell Annabeth I want to marry her. I smiled in my sleep. I'm going to have a wonderful wife, and an angry mother-in-law. I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Percy! It's Grover, time to... Oh, your already up."<p>

"Yeah, let's go." I started dragging him to the stables.

"Whoa, what's with you today?"

I smiled. "Todays the day, I'm going to ask Athena if I can marry Annabeth, and I'm going to ask Annabeth to marry me."

Grover grinned proudly. "Thats my boy! Let's go!"

We hopped on the pegasis and took off towards Mount Olympus. We instantly arrived to the throne room. I got the pegasi and started running up the steps. I looked back at Grover.

"Wish me luck!" I yelled back.

I got to the top of the steps and walked through the hallway. I slowed down a little when I arrived to the Throne Room. Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis were there. I walked over to Athena still feeling confident.

"Athena!" I said loudly. When I got her attension I continued. "Can I marry Annabeth?"

Her eyes widen. "You most certainly cannot!"

"I love her!"

"Spare her your love."

"Athena, Annabeth is going to be my wife."

"I'll never allow her to marry you, a son of Poseidon."

"I'm not my father. Why can't you realize that? I'll take care of her, and protect her with my life."

Athena shook her head. "No... Leave."

I backed away. "Athena, I want you to know, Annabeth will be my wife, and you can't take her away from me." I turned around and left the Throne Room. I went outside where Grover was waiting for the news.

"So, how'd it go?" Grover asked.

Without answering, I got on the pegasi and took off. It took awhile for Grover to catch up with me. But when he did, I was already at the stables putting the pegasi back. Grover put his pegasi back and followed me as I left the stables.

"Whats with you?" Grover asked when we were standing at the edge of the pier, with the naiads waving up at us.

"I'm going to marry Annabeth," I said.

"Percy, that's great! I can't believe Athena is going to let you marry her favorite daughter..."

"Shes not letting me marry her, I'm going to marry Annabeth anyway. I don't care what her mother says." I started walking away.

"Whoa, Percy you can't do that," Grover said walking beside me.

"Why not?"

"Athena will be pissed."

"I don't care. I love Annabeth and... I'm not going to let her break up with me because I haven't asked her to marry me yet..."

"Annabeth is going to break up with you?"

"I don't know," I said sitting at a table. I sighed frustratedly. "Annabeth has been asking me when we'll get married. Lately, she hasn't been doing that. She seemed really upset last night. She might be tired of waiting for me. I'm going to ask her tonight to marry me, so she can put that worry aside."

"I'm pretty sure Annabeth will say yes, but what are you going to do about Athena?"

"I'll figure something out," I said before turning around and start heading back to my cabin. I know I could figure something out.

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed, with the cabin door open, waiting for Annabeth. I was nervous but ready.<p>

"Hey, Percy."

I turned to the door where Annabeth was waiting in the doorway. I smiled and she walked in. She gave me a kiss and laid down beside me.

"Were you expecting me?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"Look, Percy I'm sorry about last night. I was just upset about something..."

"Its all right, Annabeth," I said reassuringly. "I need to ask you something."

She looked at me eagerly. "What is it?"

"Annabeth... I love you. I want to be with you forever... So would you marry me?"

Her eyes widen, and then she threw her arms around my neck. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Percy Jackson."

I smiled. "I'm really happy you said yes, but we kinda have a problem..."

She looked at me worriedly. "What?"

"Your mother, Athena. I asked her if I could marry you and she said no."

"Well, it's my decision, not hers."

"I know that, but your mother won't let me marry you, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "I'll talk to her, Percy. We'll go to Mount Olympus tomorrow... I have to tell her something too..."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, Percy. You and my mother." She curled up into my chest.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Goodnight, Percy." She clicked off the lights and was instantly asleep.

I closed my eyes. I was going to see Athena, my future mother-in-law, again, this time with Annabeth. Why did I have a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day?

* * *

><p>That morning, Annabeth was shaking me awake. I sat up and Annabeth was throwing clean clothes at me. I climbed out of bed and hugged Annabeth.<p>

"Get dressed," Annabeth said hurriedly. "We have to go see my mother."

I feel married already. It feels as though Annabeth is dragging me to her mother's house for thanksgiving. The funny thing is it would probably end in fighting.

Annabeth turned around away from me as I got dressed. She seemed really eager and excited today.

"Are you dressed yet?" she asked.

"Almost," I said putting on my shirt and checking myself over in the mirror. "I'm ready, Annabeth."

"Great! Let's go."

Annabeth grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out've my room. Coming down the hallway, was Grover.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Grover asked.

"Where going to have thanksgiving dinner with Annabeth's mother," I said sarcastically. "Want to come join us?"

Grover got the message and followed us to the stables. We took three pegasis outside, and got on their backs, then we started heading to Mount Olympus.

Once we landed outside the throne room, Annabeth dragged me off the pegasi and started pulling me up the stairs towards the throne room, while Grover struggled getting off the pegasi. After awhile he caught up to us.

We came to the throne room. Inside was Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and this time Ares, and my father Poseidon. I sighed. This will not end well...

Annabeth let me go and walked in. I nervously walked in too.

"Mother!" Annabeth said loudly.

"Yes, Annabeth," Athena said casually.

"Percy asked me to marry me and I said yes. I'm going to be his wife and he'll be my husband."

"Annabeth", I will not allow you to marry Percy Jackson."

"Why is that?" Poseidon asked. "The rivalry is between me and you, Athena not our children. I allow Percy to marry whoever he wants. If it's your daughter, I won't let our rivalry fall in between their relationship."

"I won't allow it," Athena said again.

"Mother, you will let me marry Percy Jackson."

"Why should I?"

Annabeth hesitated. The gods and goddesses in the throne room were looking at her. Poseidon and Athena were leaning forward in their chairs, Ares crossed his arms, Aphrodite was smiling, and Artemis was looking at Annabeth's stomach.

"Annabeth?" Athena said.

"I need to marry, Percy because... I'm pregnent..."

Athena's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You can't be pregnant," Athena said exasparated.

"She is," Artemis said now speaking up making everyone look at her. "I'm also the Goddess of Childbirth."

I walked up to Annabeth and placed a hand on her stomach. "Its mine, right?"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Its a girl!" Artemis declared gods and goddesses looked at her."Goddess of Childbirth," Artemis said.** (AN: Artemis and her awesomeness)**

Athena leaned back in her chair. "You can marry Percy, Annabeth... As for you, Percy you will take care of my daughter and her baby."

"I will..." I smirked. "Mom."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have said that," Grover said while helping Annabeth apply lotion to my burnt upper body when we got back to camp.<p>

I grinned. "It was worth it." So worth it.

**AN: Hey everyone whats up? Yeah this is my first Percy Jackson fic. I wrote this a long time ago sooo... Sorry about the spelling errors. Um yeah... I mostly do Harry Potter, and if you're interested you can read also, "Things I Will not do at Hogwarts." So yeah. Read and Review and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
